Embodiments described herein generally relate to display interfaces for diagnostic medical imaging, and more particularly to a display interface for an ultrasound system.
Diagnostic medical imaging systems typically include a scan portion and a control portion having a display. For example, ultrasound imaging systems usually include ultrasound scanning devices, such as ultrasound probes having transducers that are connected to an ultrasound system to control the acquisition of ultrasound data by performing various ultrasound scans (e.g., imaging the volume or body).
Settings and/or configurations of the ultrasound system is controlled by a clinician using a user interface 110. FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a conventional ultrasound system 100. In the conventional ultrasound systems 100, the user interface 110 is divided into three distinct elements a flat screen or display 104, a separate touchscreen 106, and an operating panel 108 conventionally mounted to a cart 102. For example, the flat screen 104 displays one or more ultrasound images acquired by the ultrasound system 100. Additionally, the flat screen 104 may include a graphical user interface (GUI) that is used in connection with the operating panel 108. The touchscreen 106 is used by the user or clinician to configure or adjust settings of one or more ultrasound scanning devices. The operating panel 108 includes physical buttons and a trackball used to interface with the GUI of the flat screen display 104.
However, by having separate elements for the user interface 110 the size and weight of the conventional ultrasound system 100 is increased hindering the portability of the conventional ultrasound system. Additionally, for example, the size attributed to the user interface elements limits the ability for clinicians to adjust and/or customize relative positions of the elements. Further, separate user interface elements increase the amount of surface area needed to clean and/or sterilize the user interface. For these and other reasons, an improved display interface is needed for diagnostic medical imaging.